The invention relates generally to an internal mixing spray gun and, more specifically, to a system for effectively mixing multiple materials having substantially different viscosities and flow rates.
In many applications, two or more base materials are mixed together to achieve a material composition. The base materials may include different liquids, solids, or some combination thereof. The characteristics of the material composition may depend significantly on the uniformity of mixing of the two or more base materials. For example, if a resin and a catalyst are not adequately mixed together, then the material composition may be weak due to uncured portions of the resin. Unfortunately, existing systems often fail to adequately mix such base materials together, thereby reducing the quality of the final product.